epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cactus Dress
EBF3GreenDress.png|EBF3: Natalie wearing the Green Dress. Green Dress and Leaf Clip.png|EBF4: Anna & Natalie in the Green Dress. EBF5_Cactus_Dress_and_Leafy_Hairclip.png|EBF5: Anna & Natalie in the Cactus Dress. The Cactus Dress, known before as the Green Dress, is a female armor available in . Its hat counterpart is the Leafy Hairclip. Description Unlike most armors in the series, the design of the Cactus Dress has changed radically between appearances: * In EBF3, the Green Dress appears as a strapless red dress with vine-like green details around the bottom of the skirt. Worn over the dress is a green jacket with long sleeves and red trim around its bottom edge. The front of the jacket is held together by crisscrossing red laces and a green belt with a round gold buckle. A few more laces are visible around the wrists, holding the flared sleeves to its user's arms. * In EBF4, the Green Dress appears as a strapless green and brown dress with detached sleeves. It also includes a necklace - Anna's appears to be made of small wooden balls, while Natalie's is a green pendant on a string. * In EBF5, the newly renamed Cactus Dress is almost identical to its EBF4 counterparts, but with somewhat different shades. However, its abilities remain fairly consistent; it usually confers strong defensive bonuses as well as and resistance on its wearer, as well as having a chance to cast Ivy between turns. In EFB3 it also grants resistance to while in EBF4 it grants resistancce to the status instead. In EBF5 it also boosts and resists and , instead of Ivy it casts Cactus. The Green Dress can be found in a chest in the Vegetable Forest. |item21 = Herb |item21number = 2 |item22 = Kiwi |item22number = 2 |item31 = Herb |item31number = 5 |item32 = Green Potion |item32number = 1 |item33 = Geode |item33number = 1 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 2 |item42 = Cactus |item42number = 3 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 2 |item52 = Watermelon |item52number = 8 |item53 = Geode |item53number = 3}} The Green Dress is available from the beginning of the game, as Anna's secondary outfit. |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 40% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Poison |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Poison |res3num = long100 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 4 |item22 = Seaweed |item22number = 2 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item32 = Turnip |item32number = 1 |item41 = Silk |item41number = 6 |item42 = Seaweed |item42number = 8 |item51 = Satin |item51number = 5 |item52 = Emerald |item52number = 4}} Found inside a chest in Hope Harbor, the chest is guarded by some foes. * |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10%0% |lvl2MDF = 15%5% |lvl3MDF = 20%10% |lvl4MDF = 25%15% |lvl5MDF = 30%20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Poison+Virus |res3num = long100 |AutoSkillPower = 60 |AutoSkillChance = (200%) |item21 = Cactus |item21number = 2 |item31 = Cactus |item31number = 8 |item41 = Geode |item41number = 8 |item42 = Emerald |item42number = 2 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 7 |item52 = An Herb |item52number = 3 |item53 = Cactus |item53number = 3 |note = }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Female Armor Category:Natalie Category:Anna